


Sedated.

by reidbyers



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert, Season 12 spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 17:16:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10813353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reidbyers/pseuds/reidbyers
Summary: After hearing Spencer has been locked up for drug possession and now potentially murder, you travel with the BAU to go visit him and help prove his innocence but nothing could prepare you for the sight you were met with.





	Sedated.

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: Spoilers for season 12 ahead!

Three days. That’s how long Spencer told you he would be gone for. It wasn’t a huge amount of time, with his job you were used to him being away so you weren’t worried. If him leaving to go to Houston meant that his mother would get better then that was all that mattered, seeing her improve was the most important thing to him right now.

You had tried to offer to go with him, hoping that your company would perhaps calm him down or offer some comfort but he had politely declined, saying that he wouldn’t be the best company. So, he left. You kissed him softly before watching him drive away, watching him leave never felt easier, your heart always aching. He’d been leaving a lot, three times that weren’t because of work. Even though you knew it wasn’t his fault because he needed to find away to make his mother better, you worried about him. Something felt wrong, there was something he wasn’t telling you.

It was only when your phone lit up with an incoming phone call from Emily that you realised something had happened, you felt it in your bones. You weren’t close with his team but in the case of emergencies you had their numbers and they had yours, the worst thoughts ran through your mind as you slowly placed your pen down on your desk and picked up the phone.

“Hello?” There was clear hesitation in your voice, you almost didn’t want to hear what she had to say in case it was your worst nightmare, why else would the unit chief call you directly, someone will no involvement in the FBI unless something had happened to Spencer.

“(Y/N) it’s Emily… we just got a call in that Spencer has been arrested in Mexico.” She paused, not knowing how to explain what had happened as she was still very much in shock too. “He had drugs on him, a lot. And cash, do you know what he was doing in Mexico?” You had tried to follow along with her words but after her first sentence everything had tuned out, your blood running cold. She must have been lying, there was no way on earth that Spencer would lie to you about that, he was a good person; the best actually and it was impossible that he’d find himself in trouble like that. “(Y/N)? Did you hear me?” Emily’s voice was faint in your ears, all you could hear was the heavy breaths you were taking, heart threatening to beat out of your chest.

“Is he okay?” You managed to croak out, if you weren’t already sitting down you would have collapsed by now. Her words were beginning to be processed - Spencer had been found with drugs and money, and now was sat in some prison in Mexico all alone and scared. The thought wondering if he could possibly have done this never crossed your mind, you knew him better than anyone else in the world, there had been a huge misunderstanding. If the police there knew Spencer like you did, knew that he’d never even hurt a fly then he’d be free to go.

“I don’t know. We’re flying over there now to try and work something out-”

“I’m coming with you.” You interrupted her, taking a deep breath before shakily standing up from your seat and walking over to where your shoes were, slipping them on whilst your phone sat between your ear and shoulder. “Please don’t try and tell me I can’t because if you don’t take me then I’ll drive to the border myself. Spencer needs me right now, he needs all of us.” Even though your voice shook and tears threatened to fall down your cheeks, you tried to stay strong.You had never dealt with anything like this before, your life was never going to be easy when it was intertwined with someone who hunted bad guys for a living but having to possibly picture Spencer as the bad guy? No, he wasn’t the bad guy.

Emily didn’t sigh or try and change your mind, she knew that if she was in your situation there would be nothing that could stop her. She glanced over at Rossi who was standing beside her, he gave her a knowing look before walking away to prep the rest of the team.

“Okay, you’ll come with us.” Emily knew how worried she was for Spencer so she couldn’t imagine what you were going through, if you were even half as protective over Spencer as he was over you then there would be nothing that could stop you from helping him. “We’ll take the jet, it’ll be much quicker. I’ll see you soon, okay?” The tone of her voice changed, it was softer now, less like a unit chief and more like a friend. You tried to focus on your breathing, grabbing everything you’d need and shoving it into your bag before exiting your apartment without a second thought, muttering a goodbye before shoving your phone into your bag.

When you arrived, you were ushered over to the plane, inside sat Emily, Rossi and Luke who all shared a similar anxious look on their faces. At the sight of you, Emily stood up and walked over, not hesitating to pull you into a hug. You’d only ever met the team once before and that was years ago, people had come and gone by then and there were new faces around; you were glad Emily was still here, you knew how much Spencer trusted her.

“How are you doing?” She asked as you dumped your bag down on the couch and collapsed onto it, the two men watching you with pity.

“It doesn’t matter, how is Spencer? Have you worked out who did this to him?” These people were the best at their jobs, they’d be able to find whoever framed Spencer and throw them in jail and then everything will be fine. You had to keep repeating that phrase to yourself; everything will be fine.

The three looked between each other before Emily shook her head, sitting down beside you.

“No, not yet. But we will. We know Spencer is being framed and we’re going to catch whoever did this to him, trust me okay?” Emily said before resting her hand comfortingly on your knee, it took a few moments but you eventually placed your hand over hers, gripping it tightly for support.

While the team chatted across the phone with everyone else, you sat there quietly, staring down at your own lap. To say you were scared would be an understatement, there was no way Spencer would survive in prison, he didn’t deserve to be there in the first place. You just needed everyone to see that Spencer was the good guy, he spend all his life trying to make other people’s lives safer and he wouldn’t just throw that away over some drugs.

“Okay, thank you. We’re almost there.” Emily hung up her phone and with a sigh dropped it on the table, slouching back in her seat. “Apparently Spencer was in a police chase, when they finally got him out of the car they suspected he was high.” She recited back the information told to her.

“No.” You almost laughed at how ridiculous her words were, like everything else that was happening right now - he couldn’t do it. “No, there’s no way. You know what happened with Tobias Hankel, he fell off the tracks with the Dilaudid but he’s been clean for years. He would never take drugs voluntarily. ” Someone must have drugged him, it made simultaneously want to punch something and break down in tears. God, if there was anyone who didn’t deserve this right now it was Spencer.

The rest of the flight was spent with you being questioned, asking if you’d noticed Spencer acting different lately or if his mom had gotten any worse or if you knew about these trips out of town. If it meant saving Spencer, you answered them all.

The prison was dark, hot and unhappy. You marched behind everyone as they entered the building and found their way over to the chief, he seemed insistent that Spencer was completely in the wrong and there was no point in doing an investigation but thankfully the team did not agree.

It was then that you saw him.

You’d recognise that lacky frame anywhere. He was in clothes that weren’t his style at all, a flannel shirt and jeans, his hair somehow even messier than usual. You couldn’t see his face as he was somewhat hunched over but he didn’t look good.

“Agents Alvez, Rossi and (L/N)” Emily introduced everyone and you almost immediately straightened up, you trusted that she knew what she was doing in making you out to be an FBI agent; probably not the best idea with one already locked up. You nodded and watched as the chief gestured over to Spencer and allowed you permission to speak to him. Luke looked over his shoulder at you and then to Spencer.

“Come with me?” He asked, knowing it was probably best not to overwhelm Spencer with everyone all at once. Luke knew you were still in denial about Spencer being on drugs but if he was high, it was important that he stay calm and not panic.

You nodded your head and followed in his footsteps, your hands were already shaking just at the sight of Spencer behind bars. Standing beside Luke, you watched as Spencer slowly lifted his head to look up. He looked sick, the skin around his eyes and nose were red and he was sweating a lot, never had you seen him look so unlike himself, like a whole new person.

“Spence, hi.” You put on a brave face, hoping the shakiness of your voice didn’t give you away, thinking maybe if you were brave then he would be too.” He just looked at you for a few seconds blankly, a mixture of sadness and confusion in his eyes, he didn’t speak.

“It’s good to see you.” Luke said in hopes it would get Spencer to speak, it was only when he gave Luke the same look what you realised that he didn’t recognize either of you Whatever drugs were in his system must have been messing up his memory, you looked up at Luke with sorrow in your eyes as you tried to think of something to jog his memory.

“Hey, Spencer. Do you remember our first date?” You said softly, unable to stop the tears welling up in your eyes. “You took me to the museum of fine arts, we walked around for almost five hours while you told me about all the artists and what your favourite paintings were. We got cheesecake afterwards, you remember this right?” Spencer nodded his head and you felt like you could finally breath again, he slowly stood up from the bench and walked over to the bars.

“Thank you for coming.” He said softly, as much as you didn’t want to admit it he definitely was high. You could tell by the way he kept getting distracted by the light and how he forgot who you were for a minute or two.

You knew it was probably against regulation to put your hand between the bars but you needed to touch him, reassure him that this was going to be sorted out and he was going to be okay. Your fingers slid slowly through the bars and brushed against Spencer’s hand, slowly he looked down. By the time Emily and Rossi walked over, he had wrapped his hand around your fingers, as close to holding hands as you could possibly get.

The day only got worse, when trying to find the woman whom Spencer had tried to get his mother’s medicine off of, they instead discovered her dead body and Spencer’s DNA over the crime scene. Having to accept Spencer had lied to you about where he was going and what he was doing was hard enough, the thought of having to question him about being a murderer was just pure insanity. He caught the killers, he hadn’t become one.

Whoever it was that had done this to him was going to pay, this was going to affect Spencer for the rest of his life. He had been through enough, it made you sick to your stomach that the world couldn’t leave him alone. You did whatever you could to help which wasn’t a lot but you were there for Spencer when you could be, his high started to fade and he was returning slowly to himself, or as much as he could. It felt like an eternity but finally, loopholes were found and the team found a way to stop Spencer going into a Mexican prison, he’d still have to stand trial but he was coming home for now.

The plane ride home was quiet, everyone was both physically and mentally exhausted. You sat beside Spencer who was resting his head down against your shoulder, falling in and out of consciousness.

“I’m not weak.” He mumbled in his half asleep state, nuzzling his face closer against your cardigan, your scent bringing peace to him. You looked down at him, feeling your heart break for what felt like the hundredth time that day, you brought your hand up to cradle his face then rested your head against his.

“I know you’re not, you’re the strongest man I know.” There was only truth behind your words, only someone like Spencer could go through all the things he had and still remained kind and loving. He was truly an anomaly, he deserved nothing but good things and whoever did this to him would pay.

They’d have to kill you before they ever decided to hurt Spence again.

 


End file.
